This invention relates to a windshield wiper system.
German patent No. 3,102,538 describes a windshield wiper system wherein the wiper shaft has a bore as a washing liquid channel and a ball nipple on the side of the wiper arm. The ball nipple is lockable with a correspondingly shaped ball socket on the cap swivellably articulated to the wiper arm. In this construction nozzles are laterally fitted on a cap made of plastics material. The wiper arm is mounted onto the wiper shaft in a conventional manner, whereby the connection between wiper shaft and fastening member is protected by a conventional swivellable cap. A leakproof connection between the ball nipple on the wiper shaft and the corresponding ball socket cannot always be ensured because of unavoidable component manufacturing tolerances. Furthermore in some applications the window pane to be cleaned is not sufficiently wetted with washing liquid. The reason is that the washing liquid jet abuts the window pane with a relatively flat angle. Accordingly the distance between the said window pane and the nozzles is relatively small.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,609,561 and 3,230,564 show windshield wiper systems in which the nozzle is spaced further from the window pane than in German patent No. 3,102,538, however these cases do not relate to today's conventional designs in which a wiper arm with a cap swivellably mounted on the fastening member and the cap covering the connection between fastening member and wiper shaft. One problem with these systems is the possibility that moisture will enter the area of the connection between fastening member and wiper shaft and result in corrosion. With such corrosion, the wiper arm may no longer be detached from the wiper shaft or a sufficient fit cannot be ensured.